


The Liquid Luck Drabble Series

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Felicis, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Draco in the worst way, all it'll take is a bit of liquid luck to get him. This is a series of 52 drabbles that I put together during various challenges on live journal. Each drabble is exactly 100 words, although several of the drabbles are strung together making a total of 27 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Little Helper (drabble #1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a slash pairing with explicit sex so Please Do Not Flame!!

[ ](http://s156.beta.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/bannerfans_268003.png.html)

**Harry’s Little Helper by HPFangirl71**

Nervously fondling the vial of gold liquid hidden within his robes, Harry’s green eyes gazed fondly at Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. Looking up, Draco just sneered deplorably at Harry. 

That was Draco’s disguise, that look of disdain; a mask meant to shield him from impending heartbreak. Harry needed to break through that disguise. He needed it because Harry was desperately in love… 

He’d concluded that there was only one way to do just that. Pouring the Felix Felicis into his tea, Harry secretly smiled. He just needed a little help… Help in making tonight Harry’s luckiest night ever.


	2. Approaching the Dragon (drabble #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ponders making his first move.

**Approaching the Dragon by HPFangirl71**

Harry took a large gulp of his tea and instantly felt the sensation of liquid luck coursing through his veins. He knew that no matter what, he would succeed tonight and the thought gave him insurmountable courage. He eyed Draco again from across the crowded room and saw him glare menacingly up at him. Harry knew he’d have to approach the man with caution. Like the dragons, he was so aptly named for; Draco was wild yet tamable with defenses at the ready. Harry had defeated a dragon once before and if he had his way; he’d do it again…


	3. Preoccupied and Caught... (drabble #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to follow Draco into enemy territory.

**Preoccupied and Caught… by HPFangirl71**

Harry followed Draco from a distance throughout the halls cluttered with fellow students. He watched the man disappear toward the dungeons and hesitated before following him into dangerous territory. 

His presence wasn’t welcome here but the liquid luck coursing through his veins pushed him forward. Naughty images of Malfoy and himself quickly cluttered his brain, preoccupying it, filling him with daring. 

Still, Harry was completely unprepared when a pair of hands suddenly gripped him tightly. Roughly, he was thrown into the nearby wall as a familiar voice sliced demandingly through the air…

“Why the bloody hell are you following me?”


	4. Malfoy (drabble #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confronted by Draco.

**Malfoy by HPFangirl71**

Harry’s back was pressed against a stone wall, a pissed off Malfoy pinning him by his collar. 

“Again Potter, why are you following me?” 

Harry let out a surprised gasp, the pitch of his voice rising with Draco’s nearness. The blonde’s look of arrogance was secretly making Harry hard within his jeans. It took all his control to keep from molesting the sexy Slytherin. 

“Let go Malfoy and I’ll tell you…” Harry gasped breathlessly.

Slowly, the man let him go. At that moment the liquid luck coursing through Harry’s veins told him; no more lies, just tell him the truth…


	5. Losing All Sensibility (drabble #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquid Luck urges Harry to do the unthinkable...

**Losing All Sensibility by HPFangirl71**

Malfoy let go of Potter and stared intently at the cornered brunette, waiting for his explanation. Draco had seen the man sneaking through the corridors behind him, making him feel nervous as hell. Reminding him too much of 6th yr when he’d had actual secrets to hide. He turned that guilty rage upon Potter…

“Why the hell are you following me?” 

The Felix Felicis running through Harry’s veins had his senses reeling, making the heat of Malfoy’s close proximity unbearable. Suddenly he felt it, felt the undeniable urge to kiss Malfoy’s lips. 

Slowly Harry inched forward to claim his prize…


	6. A Lucky Kiss (drabbles #6 and #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kisses Draco.

**A Lucky Kiss by HPFangirl71**

Harry pressed forward, boldly grabbing Malfoy by the wrist and pulling him closer. His lips met with the handsome blonde’s mouth and engulfed it greedily. His lust for the man was no longer a secret; Harry was showing Draco just how he felt. Harry felt the man’s surprised struggle, but within moments, he felt Malfoy’s resistance wane. As Malfoy kissed him back, he reveled in this victory. Their tongues entangled and he tasted Draco’s own hidden lust within that momentary kiss. Suddenly, he felt Malfoy push away. With the blush of embarrassment upon his cheeks, Draco’s eyes never met Harry’s…

************

“What the hell Potter!” he spluttered.

“You wanted to know…” Harry whispered.

“Yes, I wanted to know why you were following me, not that you’re a ponce who wants to have it off with me!”

“Don’t lie to yourself Malfoy, secretly you wanted it too.”

“Like hell I did! I wanted that kiss about as much as I want snow in April!” Malfoy sneered angrily, but Harry saw the remains of lust blaze within his eyes. Without another word, Malfoy was racing off toward the safety of the Slytherin commons.

Yes, it seemed that Harry’s luck had finally run out…


	7. A Lucky Feeling (drabbles #8 and #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fears his luck has run out... or has it?

**A Lucky Feeling by HPFangirl71**

Harry watched Draco as he walked away. A part of him secretly wanted to chase after the man and snog him senseless. Only embarrassment held him back. Harry was utterly dumbfounded by what had just happened. The kiss was amazing but it didn’t feel lucky. Felix Felicis had never failed him, so why was he feeling unlucky all of a sudden? It’d only been half an hour; the potion should still be working. He needed to go back to the commons and think this through before deciding his next move. Dejectedly, he left the basement walking resolutely toward Gryffindor tower. 

************

On his way, he ran into his best mate Ron.

“Harry, we’re all going into Hogsmeade, you coming along?”

Harry looked at him in surprise.

“Who’s going to Hogsmeade?” he asked curiously.

“Bunch of the 8th yrs. Its no secret I can’t stand most of the Slytherins but hey… inter-house unity is as good an excuse to get pissed as any, right mate?”

Harry looked at Ron, feeling his luck secretly coming back. Felix, it would seem was pushing him toward Hogsmeade tonight.

“Inter-house unity huh? Sounds lucky, count me in…” he replied as a broad smile crossed his face.


	8. Destined to be Enemies...? (drabble #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is shaken by Harry's kiss.

**Destined To Be Enemies…? By HPFangirl71**

Draco was visibly shaken when he arrived in his dorm; luckily, no one was around to witness his panic. His thoughts filled with images of jewel green eyes burning with lust and the overwhelming sensation of Potter’s kiss. Why the bloody hell had Potter elected to kiss him in the first place? 

Potter was having him on for some reason. They didn’t even like each other for Merlin‘s sake so why was he letting this affect him? This had to be a trick! He was certain it had to be! He and Potter were destined to be enemies… weren‘t they?


	9. An Eventful Distraction (drabble #11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries unsuccessfully to distract himself from Harry's kiss.

**An Eventful Distraction by HPFangirl71**

Draco sat in the pub nursing a Firewhiskey while half-heartedly participating in a debate over the upcoming Quidditch playoffs with a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. This inter-house unity thing wasn’t really his scene but he’d promised mother to make a better effort this year. So when Parkinson had suggested coming out tonight, he’d quickly accepted, thankful for the distraction from Potter’s kiss. Pansy had of course disappeared with a fit looking Ravenclaw. He was about to go find her when the front door jangled open. Instinctively, he lifted his eyes upward, straight into the jewel green of Potter’s gaze…


	10. Feelings For Potter (drabble #12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwardly, Draco battles his feelings for Harry.

**Feelings For Potter by HPFangirl71**

Seeing Potter’s jewel green eyes made Draco gasp silently. He watched Potter saunter to the bar and order himself a drink. Draco’s groin tensed at the sight of Potter’s rear. Draco swallowed his desire shamefully, taking another gulp of his Firewhiskey. He was only half listening to the blokes nearby, discussing merits of Quidditch versus muggle soccer… instead, he concentrated on Potter. Draco hadn’t felt like this since the war, not since the moment Potter had saved him from the fires of the Room of Requirement. Feelings that had felt misplaced even then. He couldn’t possibly want Potter… could he?


	11. Primal Urges (drabbles #13, #14, and #15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco escapes to the loo to have it off and who of course should walk in on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story gets rather sexual, so heed the tags. :-)

**Primal Urges by HPFangirl71**

Draco surreptitiously eyed Potter, feeling his inner confusion grow. He searched for a reason to dismiss himself from his little group, finally settling upon the loo. Seamus Finnegan, completely pissed, patted him upon the back, telling him to hurry back. 

Slightly drunk himself, Draco entered the dingy bath of the establishment, splashing cold water upon his face. He tried hard to deny his feelings for Potter but his growing erection proved him wrong. Inner disgust encompassed him as he slid a hand into his trousers. He allowed himself to fondle his family jewels, wanking to his lustful desires for Potter…

************

Harry tried hard to ignore Malfoy’s presence. Inwardly he thrilled at Felix for pushing him toward Hogsmeade tonight of all nights. Harry sat at the bar with Ron and a couple Ravenclaw blokes he’d never met. They sat taking turns buying pints. Harry had even downed a couple shots of Firewhiskey that sparkled like jewels in the candlelight. Suddenly, Harry felt an urge toward the loo and knew it wasn’t just the last couple pints pushing him. Searching the room, he immediately noticed Malfoy’s absence. Feeling Felix’s powerful pull, Harry excused himself and walked to the back of the bar… 

************

Harry pushed open the wooden door, fully expecting to see Malfoy within the next room. What shocked him was what he saw the man doing amidst the room. Malfoy had his back pressed against the marble sink, a hand wrapped tightly around his cock, wanking himself in heated desperation. He looked up as Potter entered the room, his eyes as blue as the Star of India. Harry searched those jewel-like eyes for the desire hidden within, all the while his hand boldly reaching out toward the man’s exposed cock as he whispered, “Here Malfoy, let me help you with that…”


	12. Stand By Me, Please? (drabbles #16 thru #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco, alone in a bathroom... enough said.

**Stand By Me, Please? By HPFangirl71**

The feel of Harry’s warm fingers wrapping around his fully aroused cock shocked Draco. This was Harry freaking Potter… the bloody Chosen One for crying out loud! He wouldn’t be caught dead standing by me much less wanking me. 

“Potter…?” Draco whispered; eyes questioning the jewel colored ones staring back.

Harry didn’t say a word. He just pressed in closer, letting his lips brush tentatively over Draco’s in a hesitant answer. Draco couldn’t believe this was really happening but he soon gave into the pleasure of Harry’s hand fisting his cock. Thrusting into Harry’s hand, he returned the tentative kisses…  
************  
Malfoy’s kisses were shocking to Harry‘s senses. He kept thinking that eventually his luck would run out and Malfoy would bolt. Please he thought, Please let the liquid luck stand by me for just a bit longer. He wanted this so badly. He needed to have this moment tucked away within his memories, just this one moment… 

Harry felt his groin getting hard with every passing moment he clung onto Malfoy. He heard Draco groan pleasurably as Harry’s fist expertly pulled and twisted at his cock. Then a drop of pre-cum caught Harry’s eye beckoning him like a lost jewel…  
************  
Harry was kneeling in front of Malfoy’s cock before either man realized what was happening. Potter engulfed Malfoy’s cock within the wet warmth of his mouth. Lapping up the bits of pre-cum leaking from Draco’s erection, he savored every salty sweet morsel. Draco’s hand fisted within his brown locks, pulling roughly, as he came profusely down Harry’s throat. He gasped aloud just as Harry swallowed every last drop of his release.

Harry slithered back up beside the man, grinding his own erection hard into the man’s thigh. 

“Merlin Malfoy, I want to fuck you so badly,” he whispered out breathlessly.  
************  
That’s when Harry’s worst fear came true… Draco retreating quickly pulled himself back into his trousers. He looked embarrassed by what had just taken place. Harry tried in vain to pull him back, not wanting to let go that easily.

“No Potter… I can’t… you won’t stand by me when it’s over, not with how your friends hate me.”

Harry saw the glimmer of regretful tears shimmering jewel-like at the corners of Draco’s grey eyes. It pained him inside to see since he really did love the man. Draco pulled him in quickly for a sorrowful kiss goodbye before leaving…


	13. Getting Lucky... (drabbles #20 to #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to run but Harry catches up to him and finally gets luckier than he imagined.

**Getting Lucky… by HPFangirl71**

Draco stormed out of the loo, feeling hot with humiliation over what he’d just let Potter do to him. Ignoring the many stares, he strode quickly from the bar and into the cooling air of Hogsmeade. He slid slowly down the building feeling dejected and alone. He was sure the popular brunette was having a great laugh at his expense. Draco pressed his palms against his face in guilty shame, the tears falling freely. So, this was to be his punishment for choosing the wrong side during the war… The knowledge that he would never be with someone like Potter…

************

Disbelief filled Draco when he first saw Potter standing in the dark. The alleyway became suffocating and hot as Potter’s eyes bore down upon him. 

“Malfoy, I’m sorry…” 

Draco cut him off with a quick retort.

“Sure… Sorry you ever met me”

Harry blinked hard before answering Draco’s punishing remark.

“No… Just sorry I never told you how I felt”

“Don’t do this Potter… We weren’t meant for this,” Draco whispered in a broken voice.

“Says who?” 

Draco wasn’t sure what to say back but he needn’t have worried because Potter broke off any reply he might give with a heated kiss…

************

Moments later, Draco lay imprisoned against a brick wall, shirt hastily cast aside and trousers floundering around his ankles. Potter in a likewise state of undress as his fingers expertly prepared Draco’s arse. The blonde moaned loudly as Potter’s massive cock replaced his fingers. Draco held on tightly as Potter pushed in and out of him with punishing thrusts. Stroke for stroke they matched one another, growing hot and sweaty in the partial darkness of the alleyway as they descended into their release. They were locked quietly together until a voice calling out from the dark broke the blissful silence…


	14. Going On Instincts (drabbles #23 and #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are interrupted.

**Going On Instincts by HPFangirl71**

“Harry are you out here?” 

Hermione Granger’s voice shattered through the evening air. Harry looked at Draco, now putting himself to rights. Harry pulled his own cock back into his trousers before grabbing Draco’s hand and pressing his lips hard against the corner of the man’s mouth. He got no response as Draco pulled back, an accusing look of punishing hatred clouding his eyes. Harry suddenly had a preternatural feeling. Turning he saw Hermione standing at the far end of the alley, Ron in tow. 

“Harry, what’s going on out here?” 

“Nothing… we were just talking is all” Harry lied.

************

That’s when Draco fled, pushing his way furiously past them. He went running into the night, fleeing the trio’s questioning looks. Harry although momentarily confused by Malfoy’s actions, somehow knew that he’d messed up once again. A preternatural feeling was taking him over, believing it to be the Liquid Luck he‘d consumed, Harry knew he had to follow it. He had to follow Draco or he’d lose everything… 

“Hermione, I’ve got to find him… I’ll explain later, trust me okay?”

The look she gave him was accusing but the punishing fear pounding from within made Harry leave just the same…


	15. Conceding to Love (drabbles #25 to #27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally admits his feelings aloud to Draco.

**Conceding to Love by HPFangirl71**

The liquid luck coursing throughout his veins had led Harry straight to where Draco had fled.

“Malfoy… Draco, Please” Harry called out after him but the irate man just kept walking.

“I don’t get it; just what did I do wrong this time?” 

Draco turned to face him, his body tense and his face streaked with tears.

“I don’t believe you Potter, is your brain permanently on vacation or something?”

The words were spat out with such vehemence that Harry knew he’d hurt the man. Malfoy was known for hiding away his feelings, choosing now to punish him with insults.  
************

“Look, just tell me what I did and I’ll try to fix it. I can’t make it right unless you tell me what it is I did wrong.”

Draco wiped the tears from his face and mumbled, “Forget it. It’s nothing…”

Hurt was emanating from within Draco’s grey eyes but his denial was just another way of punishing Harry. So many years they’d hurt one another, neither willing to take a vacation from the hatred that bonded them. Suddenly Harry knew he had to be the one to concede.

“Don’t lie to me Draco. I know there’s something bothering you”  
************

“You should talk about telling lies, what was that back there?” Draco questioned bitterly.

Suddenly, Harry knew what was bothering him.

“What was I supposed to say… oh by the way, we just shagged in the alleyway”

“No… but something besides we were just talking would’ve been nice”

“I’m sorry, but this is new to me…” Harry’s words faltered. This felt like a semi-bad vacation, one moment was fun in the sun while the next was soaked in rain. 

“I refuse to punish myself because I made a mistake; I never expected to feel like this… I love you Draco”


	16. Draco's Rage (drabble #28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's filled with rage.

**Draco’s Rage by HPFangirl71**

“Stop lying to me Potter!” Draco yelled as he came barreling towards Harry. 

Taken completely by surprise, Harry fell upon the ground with Draco atop him. Malfoy’s hands buried themselves deep within Harry’s shirt collar in anger. 

“Why the fuck are you doing this to me?” he screamed.

Harry looked up into the pained glare and it broke his heart. Gently, he caressed Draco’s cheek, causing the man’s grip to loosen. Instead of fleeing from Draco’s punishing hold, he pressed forward hungrily to feast upon Draco’s lips, only to feel Draco struggling against this unwanted reunion…


	17. Proving His Love (drabbles #29 to #31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to great lengths to prove his feelings are real.

**Proving His Love by HPFangirl71**

Draco pushed himself away, falling into the street, scrambling to get away from Potter. There was no way he was falling for the man’s kisses again! Harry tried pulling him back into his embrace but he resisted this time. The feelings churning within him being neither patriotic nor brotherly, he didn’t trust himself to keep thinking straight where Potter was concerned. No matter how good things had been back there in the alley, he still couldn’t forget that this was Harry bloody stinking Potter kneeling next to him! He couldn’t allow himself to succumb this time… no not this time.

************

Harry looked at the man in guilty shame. He could see the vulnerability within Draco’s pale blue eyes. This wasn’t some patriotic game he’d win just by saying the right things. No, he had to prove to Draco that he was sincere… but how? 

“What do I have to do Malfoy? How can I prove my feelings are real?”

“You can’t Potter, because I’m not that stupid! Now just go away!”

“I’m sorry but I can’t, not this time”

Harry pulled himself from off the ground, offering a helping hand to Draco, who begrudgingly accepted and stood warily beside him.

************

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling him unwillingly back toward the alley. Draco protested but the liquid luck Harry had consumed pushed him onward. He saw Ron and Hermione approaching them and this time knew exactly what to do.

“Harry, what the hell’s going on?” yelled Ron.

“I lied; Draco and I weren’t just talking… In fact, I asked him to be my boyfriend.”

Ron eyed Malfoy, his face hatefully unpatriotic but Harry refused to back down this time.

“Harry, are you crazy?”

“Yes Ron, I am… I’m crazy about Draco,” Harry said, smiling.

Draco’s returning smile made him warm inside…


	18. Old Hatreds Die Hard (drabbles #32 to #34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His friends reactions leave Harry hurt.

**Old Hatreds Die Hard by HPFangirl71**

Harry’s sudden declaration of love left his friends stunned and silent. All this time Harry had had liquid luck making his decisions for him but its sudden absence wasn’t frightening. Looking over at the handsome blonde beside him, he knew exactly why that was. He knew that as long as Draco was there smiling at him everything would be okay. Even facing his friends would be easier with Malfoy there by his side. 

“What the hell Harry? Have you completely forgotten who he is or what his family has done?” Ron’s tone was bitterly angry as Harry bravely faced him.

************

“No, I haven’t forgotten what his father did… but I also can’t forget what Voldemort put Draco through during sixth year either. He didn’t have any more choice than you or I did”

To Ron’s utter shock, Harry reached out to take Draco’s hand. The blonde seemed shocked by Harry’s words and actions but he willingly accepted the man’s firm grasp this time and waited for Weasley’s reaction.

“Harry, don’t dare compare me to Deatheater scum like him!”

“Hermione, please… reason with him…” Harry begged.

However, Harry could see the absence of support within her eyes even before she spoke.

************

“I’m sorry Harry. Although I wouldn’t word things quite as Ron has, I do agree with him. Not enough time has passed and Malfoy can’t be trusted”

Harry had expected an absence of support from Ron but knowing Hermione too was against him was devastating. Draco tried pulling away but Harry held him fast within his grip.

“Well if that’s how you feel…”

Harry fought to stay calm as he watched his friends turn back toward the bar.

“No Harry, I can’t let you do this… not for me…” Draco whispered, withdrawing his hand, leaving Harry feeling cold and empty...


	19. The Lure of the Snake (drabbles #35 to #37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays dirty to get Draco to succumb...

**The Lure of the Snake by HPFangirl71**

“Draco… don’t do this,” Harry begged, watching the blonde back away. 

“I don’t want you giving up your friends for me Harry. It’s not right….”

Harry’s mouth cut off Draco’s words by pressing hard against his lips. He barely registered the fact Harry was choosing him over his friends as he gave into the kiss. His body reacting to the press of Harry’s frame against his own.

“I’m not letting you get away this time,” Harry whispered seductively. 

Pushing the blonde against a nearby building, Harry’s fingers sought out the buttons of Draco’s shirt as he hissed furtively in Parseltongue.

************

“Bloody hell Harry…”

Draco’s voice was thick with desire and his cock jutted hard against Harry’s hipbone.

“You like that do you…” 

Harry grinned mischievously at Draco as his fingers slid into the waistband of Draco’s trousers. Harry hissed darkly into Draco’s ear causing him to twitch with excitement. This time was different from the tryst within the alley; Harry’s movements seemed desperate and needy. Draco couldn’t deny him not when Harry was making such a critical choice to be with him. Harry’s voice whispered dangerously within his ear, the delicate hiss of Parseltongue calling to his deepest, darkest desires…

************

Harry’s lips greedily claimed Draco’s mouth before traveling down his collarbone. Draco’s hands tore open a pair of black trousers and pulled Harry’s cock from within. His delicate fondling elicited a tight groan from the other man. Still unsure of what this was between them he only knew he wanted it badly. 

Draco should push Potter away, should insist they think logically this time and not go charging in like reckless Gryffindors but something held him back. Instead, he gave into the sound of Parseltongue hissing in his ear and the feel of Harry’s hard cock fisted within his grasp.


	20. Marked By a Hero (drabbles #38 to #40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants this moment with Harry more than anything in the world.

**Marked By a Hero by HPFangirl71**

Hard brick pressed into his back as Harry’s body surged forward, delighting his senses. For the second time tonight, he was allowing Potter to fuck him up against a wall in the middle of Hogsmeade. He couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed, it was Harry and within just one night, Draco had finally faced his feelings for the dark-haired hero. In fact, Draco willed time to stand still, wanting nothing more than to live within this one moment for infinity. He’d gladly forfeit celebrating another birthday or Christmas just so he could have Harry in his arms like this forever… 

************ 

Draco’s hands clung desperately to Potter’s frame as every thrust united them once again in a primal dance as old as time. Potter continued whispering the seductive Parseltongue as he suckled at Draco’s flesh with hungry lips. He left a purposeful trail of love bites across Draco’s collarbone, marking him as his own and the blonde reveled in the perverse act of possessiveness like it was his birthday or he‘d won a lottery. Urgently pressing his hips forward, Draco met Potter’s erratic movements greedily every time, making the fallen hero groan loudly as it brought him closer to the edge. 

************ 

“Sweet Salazar, Harry…” he cried out.

A slew of hisses escaped from between Potter’s lips. His body tensing as he climaxed hard within Draco’s all too willing body. Grasping his cock, Harry had him too surrendering within his fist. With a salacious grin, Harry licked at his fingertips, tasting the man’s release.

Harry’s mouth reclaimed Draco’s, falling tired and sated into the blonde’s embrace… bitter as his own essence was upon Harry’s tongue, the kiss tasted sweeter than the sweetest of birthday cakes. The quiet exchange of soft kisses between them conveying every unsaid feeling they’d shared throughout the evening…


	21. Feeling Vulnerable (drabbles #41 and #42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco feels suddenly unsure of his worthiness.

**Feeling Vulnerable by HPFangirl71**

Draco fell exhausted and satisfied against the brick wall as Harry pulled himself from within his embrace. Harry looked into Draco’s grey eyes, filled with a vulnerability he’d never seen there before. 

“Harry… Your friends…”

Draco’s words were a halting whisper as he reached a hand out tentatively in Harry’s direction. Harry held back the tears that were in danger of falling as he took Draco’s hand within his own. The grasp was comforting in a way he’d never suspected. The simple feeling of belonging to this man was foreign but it was a feeling he refused to give up… 

************

Harry led Draco toward the bar but the blonde pulled him back.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea”

Harry looked exhausted as he turned toward Draco.

“Why not? Its not like blokes’ being together is a foreign concept to anyone at Hogwarts, why should you and I be any different?”

“Because of this!” 

Draco pulled his shirt up, exposing the dangerous looking mark upon his pale skin.

“I don’t care about that bloody mark!” Harry spat out, pulling Draco close.

He pressed their lips together and whispered, “All I care about is you Draco… you and nothing else.


	22. Uncertain Futures (drabble #43)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a moment before re-entering the bar.

**Uncertain Futures by HPFangirl71**

The two men approached the bar filled with nervous anticipation. Autumn winds blew through Harry’s hair as he stopped Draco, placing a palm against his chest. Draco gave him a cryptic look, swallowing back the insurmountable fear that Harry might’ve changed his mind.

“This won’t be easy Draco… I think it’s worth it but are you sure you feel the same?”

Relief crossed Draco’s face, he responded by pulling Harry closer and his lips pressed greedily upon his mouth. Harry responded in kind to their brief snog before they turned toward the bar intent upon facing their uncertain future… together.


	23. Facing the Crowd (drabbles #44 to #46)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco face their fellow schoolmates as a united couple.

**Facing the Crowd by HPFangirl71**

The men entered from out of the cooling autumn air and into the warmth of the crowded bar. Harry’s hand was entangled in Draco’s and he watched as their fellow schoolmates did a double take at the sight of them together. Their welcome was mediocre at best but no one stood to confront them. Harry looked at Ron and saw disgust within his eyes, it hurt seeing his friends look at him like that but he figured they needed time to get used to him and Draco as a couple… after everything they’d been through together, he owed them that.

************

Harry ordered drinks and pulled Draco toward an empty booth. He sat close to the blonde, his protective instincts kicking in. He was fearful of backlash over their sudden autumn romance.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Draco whispered to him as he fiddled nervously with the mediocre centerpiece adorning the table. 

Harry felt the man’s anxiety and leaned in to kiss his cheek at exactly the moment Seamus Finnegan approached their table. Draco tried pulling away but instead Harry pulled him closer, people would have to get used to this relationship sooner or later… might as well be sooner.

************

With a drunken smile upon his face, Seamus approached them.

“Fancy coming to share an autumn toast with us boys?”

Draco looked shocked by the invite but Harry smiled at his friend.

“Are you sure Seamus?” Draco said with mediocre politeness

“Of course… bloody war’s over, there’s no need for fighting anymore”

“Too bad everyone can’t see that” Harry whispered sadly

“They’ll get over it. In the meantime come join us drunkards for awhile!”

Harry and Draco were encouraged to join the mostly Gryffindor-Hufflepuff crowd Seamus indicated. Harry glanced longingly back at his friends before joining in the raucous fun…


	24. A New Beginning (drabbles #47 and #48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is happy with his and Draco's new beginning, until Ron points out what might be the biggest hurdle of all... Lucius Malfoy.

**A New Beginning by HPFangirl71**

Harry and Draco had an enjoyable evening drinking with Seamus and his crowd of rowdy friends. It was uncomfortable at first but after a few of Finnegan’s off color jokes, everyone was laughing too hard to notice the mix of company. They stayed late talking about non-consequential things like Quidditch stats, the perks of finally being elders at Hogwarts, and the latest in Weasley products. They were all pretty well pissed by the time they finally called it an evening. Harry walked Draco down to the dungeons and snogged him senseless just outside the commons near a huge orange Jack-O-Lantern. 

**********

Harry was in a happy mood when he finally arrived at Gryffindor tower only to face Ron dressed in orange Chudley Cannons pajamas. He tried every tactic he could think of to try to talk Harry out of dating Draco but to no avail. 

“Do what you want Harry” Ron conceded, “Though you’re braver than I thought…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, eyeing him curiously.

Ron grinned slyly as he turned to climb the stairs, “Just that there’s no way I’d ever be brave enough to tell the elder Malfoy I was shagging his only heir… Goodnight Harry”


	25. A Malfoy Face Off (Drabble #49)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes face to face with Lucius, with Draco firmly by his side.

**A Malfoy Face Off by HPFangirl71**

Harry nervously enters the Manor. Looking around its vast starkness, he thinks so this is where Malfoy spent his childhood. Generations of Malfoys stare disdainfully from the paintings on the wall. It won’t be easy making a fresh start with Draco.

Lucius Malfoy enters the room and sees Harry standing with his son, fingers intertwined, and his face grows coldly furious. 

“This is preposterous Draco; I won’t have you spreading yourself for some _half-blood_!” 

Harry feels angry at his lewd words but its Draco who steps forward.

“Too bad father because we came here out of courtesy _not_ for permission”


	26. A Determined Draco (Drabbles #50 and #51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is shocked by Draco's actions.

**A Determined Draco by HPFangirl71**

Harry’s head was still whirling from their hasty retreat of the manor. He could see the remnants of a dying fire within Draco’s smoky eyes. He’d never expected the blonde to come to his aid like that, to be defending him against Lucius of all people. Draco had always hung the moon on his father’s every word, so what had made him do it? Harry wanted to explore his feelings for Draco but at what cost was he doing that? He loved Draco, but it was wrong to ask him to give up his family just to be with Harry.

************

“Draco…” he whispered hesitantly. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” he said as he looked up but Harry saw otherwise.

“But he’s your father…” Harry began but Draco’s kiss cut off his words.

Silently they explored one another with lips and tongues for a few quiet moments. As they finally pulled apart, he saw a glimmer of that dying fire rising once again within Draco‘s somber grey eyes.

“He’s a bastard who’s always made my decisions for me but not anymore. Not this time anyways. I can’t let him screw this up! I can’t risk losing you Harry because I love you”


	27. Together (Drabble #52)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this series. Draco and Harry get their happy ending.

**Together by HPFangirl71**

Harry wasn’t sure just why Draco severed ties from his family just for him but he was grateful. Over the coming months, the two men stayed together. In fact, they grew closer over time, the past mistakes   
buried within the love they’d found in one another. 

Most of their friends learned to accept their relationship, even Hermione. Only Ron and Lucius held them in contempt… letting go was hard but they learned to sever those ties, hoping someday they’d come around as well. 

Together they overcame it all, love ever guiding them along the path toward their happy new future…


End file.
